The Battle of the Spirit World
by DarkNinja
Summary: A Yu Yu Hakusho and FF crossover


The Battle of the Spirit World  
  
  
  
When Final Fantasy villians get teleported to the world of Yu Yu Hakusho and tries to take over the world together......I don't own anybody or anything so don't sue...I'll counter sue,How you ask?.you sued me!!!!  
  
All was quiet in the supernatural world of Yu Yu Hakusho when all of a sudden...  
  
"Whats that?!?"  
"I don't know,lets just run!!!!!"  
All the people in the park ran away when they saw four large beams shoot down from the sky to the park,then the beams dissapeared...  
"what the hell?where am I?What time is it?How did I get here?Who am I....oh wait I'm Kiefa"  
"Would you shut up!!!I was fighting Squall when I got teleported here and now its just confusing...BTY I'm Siefer"  
"I was getting my make up done when this happen!!!now I can't finish!!!!and my name is Kuja"  
"Would you ALL shut the hell up!!!!I am getting things straight here so let me think...somehow we got teleported here for no reason at all,this place doesn't look like my world so we must have teleported to a new world,a world that we can conquer together!!!!Its a perfect plan,who cares how we got here but I have a second chance to conquer a world,people before me will bow and chant Sephiroth!!!!"  
"Boy are you evil...like me,I'll join!!!"  
"I'm already pissed so I'll join too"  
"I'm not really a conquering kind of guy but since I'm evil,I'll join"  
"then its setteled,we will rule this earth and the people here will do our bidding!"  
Sephiroth,Kuja,Kiefa,and Siefer make a evil laugh and starts a plan to rule the earth...  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"as always,school is boring and I skipped again"  
This man is called Yusuke and he is a Detective of the spirit world viola Earth,he is sitting on a roof and skipped class as always when all of a sudden he felt energy coming from the north.  
"that doesn't feel like a demon...what is it?I better get the others...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm telling you,Yukina likes me!!!"  
"yea and your gonna go to college"  
"I'm not,whats your point?"  
"...Exactly..."  
"hey Yusuke,whats up?"  
"Don't you feel the energy coming from the north?"  
"wha...Yea,your right..its not a Demon,what is it?"  
"I don't know but we are Detectives so we better figure it out and go"  
Kurama and Kuwabara agreed and they ran to where the source is...not giving a reson to the teacher...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"okay so its agreed,we will make a deathray,point it to the center of the earth and make a ransom for the world"said Sephiroth  
"don't you think thats a little too easy,shouldn't we like declare war and fight for the World,Its sounds more fun then that."said Siefer  
"...no,we'll just stick to the deathray thing"replied sephiroth  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
40 yards away on a building stood a man with a black coat which almost looks like a trench coat but longer.His name is Hieh and he is not a detective but a nomad thief...a good theif...  
  
"those people are weird..."said Hieh as he watched the group of men in the park.  
"...hey theres Yusuke,Kurama,and Kuwabara,might as well jump in"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"who are they?"said Kurama  
"whoever they are there power is pretty big and if we fight them..its gonna be a tough fight"said Yusuke  
all of a sudden Hieh dropped in(literally)on Kuwabara.  
"sorry"  
"...ow..."  
"are you scoping them out too?"asked Yusuke  
"yea,they are freakin weird but there power is emensed"replied Hieh  
"wanna go in and check it out?"asked Kuwabara  
"might as well"said Kurama  
The group walked over to the other group thats now making the deathray with parts near by...  
"What are you guys making?"asked Kurama  
"were making a deathray to aim at the center of the earth so we can take over this world and make people like you do our bidding."replied Kiefa  
SMACK  
"don't ever tell anyone about your plan!!!rule number 149"said sephiroth as he hit Kiefer in the back of the head"  
"as Detectives we can't let you do that and will stop you people at all cost!!!"said Yusuke as all of them got into fighting stance,Hieh drew out his sword and took off his coat to show he was wearing a sleeved black shirt"  
"Thats a nice sword...see mine"said Seifer as he drew out his sword  
"thats nice too but why don't you taste mine!!!!"yelled Hieh as he charged at Seifer ready to strike with his sword.Siefer just stood there waiting.when Hieh drew up his sword to strike down,Seifer blocked it and jumped back,Hieh also.Than Seifer and Hieh charged at eachother and did a mini series of sword duels.  
Kurama went after Kuja  
Kuwabara went after Kiefa  
Yusuke went after Sephiroth...  
Kuwabara just did a uppercut to Kiefa and Kiefa was down and knocked out...  
".....Ooookaaaaayyyyyy...."said a puzzled Kuwabara.  
Kurama did a fist fighting with Kuja when finnaly Kurama Jumped back and made the plants rise up to hold Kuja so he can Punch the living daylights out of him.Kuja fell from the attack.  
Kurama tired fell asleep since his work was done.  
Hieh and Seifer was still fighting when Seifer Got Hieh's sword out of his hands.Hieh jumped back.  
"Your weak without your sword arn't you?"asked Seifer  
"no....I'm not....heres why"said Hieh as he ripped off his right sleeve to show a dragon tattoo around his arm.The dragon slowly rised up and became bigger and bigger and then hieh shot it at Seifer and it swallowed him whole.The dragon came back to where it was and Hieh got his sword and put it back in his sheath.  
Yusuke was able to get the sword out of sephiroth's hand and is fighting hand to hand combat with him.Yusuke finnaly jumped back and used all his energy to make a big ball on his right index finger...he shot it to sephiroth and sephiroth got lost in the blast  
The World is sake again...for now...  
  
  
I know this story is stupid but I don't care...   
  



End file.
